


Zima

by Inti80



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Snow, Winter, and how to deal with it, i guess, in a Hellsing way
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inti80/pseuds/Inti80
Summary: Krótka scenka z życia hrabiostwa na prowincji.Integral już by chciała koniec zimy. Alucard bardzo chętnie w tym pomoże.Historia poboczna do Wild Night.





	Zima

**Author's Note:**

> Hejki!  
> Przede wszystkim chciałabym przeprosić za taki długi czas bez kolejnego rozdziału Wild Night. Życie, szkoła, praca dyplomowa, dzieci, zlecenia itd, a przez to brak weny i writer's block. Ale historia powoli powstaje i mam nadzieję w połowie kwietnia (albo przed Pyrkonem) wstawić już gotowy i wymuskany nowy rozdział. A będzie się w nim działo!  
> No ale do rzeczy. Oto krótka historyjka z hrabiostwem w roli głównej. Integral ma dość monochromatyzmu w jej otoczeniu, więc Alucard postanawia dorzucić do jej życia trochę koloru. Taki pomyśliwy z niego mężuś.  
> Miłego czytania :)

“Ta zima kiedyś się skończy?”  
Uniósł brew i spojrzał na nią z ukosa. “Nie podoba ci się?”  
Wzruszyła ramionami, okręcając się porządniej szalem. Było naprawdę zimno. “Zbyt monochromatycznie...”  
“No kto by pomyślał, że akurat to będzie ci przeszkadzać...” Roześmiał się, wyjmując ręce z kieszeni płaszcza. Stali na ogrodowej ścieżce, wokół nich rozciągały się połacie trawników przykrytych grubą warstwą białego puchu.  
“Nie przeszkadza, ale lubię jakiś dodatek kolorystyczny...”  
“Na przykład jaki?”  
“Na przykład...” Integral zmrużyła lekko oczy, po czym uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. “Czerwony. ”  
Wyszczerzył kły w uśmiechu i jedną ręką zasłonił jej oczy.  
“A to co znowu?” Mruknęła, postanawiając dać mu później wykład na temat notorycznego brudzenia jej okularów.  
“Poczekaj, za chwilę będziesz mieć swoją wymarzoną bajkową zimę...”  
“Chyba się domyślam...” Prychnęła cicho, teraz już rozbawiona.  
Po chwili odsłonił jej oczy i objął ją ramieniem, drugą rękę wyciągając w geście prezentacji. “Mówisz - masz.” Mruknął jej do ucha.  
Pokręciła lekko głową, zastanawiając się jak długo jeszcze będzie tolerować jego dziwaczne pomysły. Wymarzona bajkowa zima? Raczej zima z sennych koszmarów... Owszem, cały ogród w nieregularnych rozbryzgach krwi wyglądał dużo bardziej interesująco niż pod białym śniegiem, ale nie była pewna, czy panika wśród służby i zestresowany Walter to jest coś, z czym chciała mieć do czynienia przez kolejne kilka godzin.


End file.
